consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Benign Mute
Benign Mute is a member of the Trio, one of the three who lead the Rebellion. She is the 'heart' of the group, and makes sure the Rebellion stays together, whether through organizing or merely raising low spirits. She also seems to work as a sort of anti-Spymaster. She is also a member of the 'Runner Operation', though it's more typically called the Runners. BM is somewhat mysterious in that she doesn't tell anyone but Juhnii Maulta and Matt Roberts about her past. Her hadle is mousyBearer Biography BM was born in a carapacian colony halfway across the globe. However, due to population control shenanigans, she was shipped to Alternis and provided with a home and money. However, she had to take care of herself kn every other regard. BM joined a circus run by a subjugglator, and after seeing them in action she wanted to become a trapeze artist. It took her a while, but she finally achieved this goal. Unfortunately, this job didn't last too long. She failed to perform a quadruple flip act, through no fault of her own. The subjugglator still punished her, having a doctor damage her vocal cords, and promptly firing her. She was found hungry, thirsty and alone(she couldn't go back to her first house because she had moved out to join the circus). The person who found her, a boy just a year younger than her, treated her to a meal and introsuced himself as Matt Roberts and offered her a job working as a Runner. She accepted. It hsd been a few days between their next meeting because it was hard for them to fjns each other. During this time, she'd become thirsty again, as she'd refused to go to his house with him or take money. During this time a troll named Juhnii found her and gave her a drink at the bar she owned; it was non-alcoholic, of course. The two would eventually become moirails. Anyway, when Matt found her again he trained her in the art of parkour. She caught on quickly and Matt's father hired her. The two stayed good friends even after Matt became the boss. Soon after, BM joined the Rebellion, believing it to habe a very good cause. Though she never really sid much in terms of violence, she ascendes to becomr a member of the Trio. Personality BM is very sweet and could forgive just about anybody given enough time. Though she is sweet, she can easily turn angry, as well as sad or happy. True to her name, she doesn't like killing or even harming people, and only does it when absolutely necessary. However, she has yet to take a life. BM is a loyal person, and is very trusting of her friends. She's trusting enough of her moirail to tell her anything(well, she only tells really secret things when the two are in a private place). She is also kind of like a dog in that she will try her best to protect them. Relationships asdf Trivia -BM was originally going to be a loner human, but this idea was scrapped when her creator saw that carapacians were needed. Category:Rebellion Category:Characters